Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Outtakes (transcript)
Mr. Asparagus: Tree! Cabin! LarryBoy. Larry-Boy: Hi guys. What's up. Bob: Well, nobody got hurt. Aah, hey. I need that. Mother Porcupine: Sorry. Bob: Well, nobody got hurt. Cameraman: Ah! Mother Porcupine: Sorry. Bob: Well, nobody got hurt. Aah! Somebody, help me. Mother Porcupine: All right, one more time. Laura: I lost my ticket. Junior: You haven't been teasing me for what it wouldn't be in this mess, Laura. (they both start cracking up and giggling) Junior: Tell me, I'm a mean boy! I'm a mean boy. Bad, Laura, bad. She's so bad, bad, bad. Junior: Who are you? Pa: Who? Us? Junior: Yeah. Pa: Oh, we are The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything. Mr. Lunt: Oh you know that's right. Larry: Nothin'. Mr. Lunt: Zilch. Larry: Uh... nothin'. Mr. Lunt: You already said nothing. Larry: I didn't say nothin'. Mr. Lunt: Yes you did. Nothing, zilch, nada. Nothing, zilch, nada. Larry: Oh yeah. Zilch. Mr. Lunt: No. I say zilch. You say, nada. Larry: What about nothin'? Mr. Lunt: Yes. Pa: Oh, we are The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything. Mr. Lunt: Oh you know that's right. Larry: Nothin'. Mr. Lunt: Zilch. Larry: Zilch. Mr. Lunt: Nada. Na-DAAAAA! Larry: Nada. Right. Got it. Pa: Oh, we are The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything. Mr. Lunt: Oh you know that's right. Larry: Nothin'. Mr. Lunt: Zilch. Larry: Noodle! Nada! Nada! Tape (from bag): You are so vain, I bet you think this movie's about you. Don't you? Jonah: What? (Tape (from bag) repeating "don't you?") Jonah: (Laughs) Good one, boys. thank you, yes. very funny. Tape (from bag): Knock knock. Knock knock. Jonah: Uh, Who's there? Tape (from bag): Big goofy asparagus in a turban. Jonah: Big goofy aspa... oh. Ha ha, very funny! you crack me up. Jonah (cont'd) Mr. Twisty?! Who's there? Show yourself! Khalil (from bag): Come on! come one! come on! Ah, it won't open! AH it won't open! get me out of here! Jonah: Help?! We may need some help over here! uh, Try using your teeth! uh, Breath through the burlap! it's a loose knit! Bob: Oh... Mr. Asparagus: ...Dear. All: Aaah!!!! Bob: Okay, Kids. rest up. Mr. Asparagus: Has anybody scene my teeth? Bob: Bad underwear. Mr. Asparagus: Grandma, I sure do love your pie. Bob: Was this the road to temporary? Mr. Asparagus: Here kitty kitty kitty kitty, here kitty. Jonah: Oh, those polo days at Cambridge are really going to pay off! Check and turn, check and turn, nice pony. Just a little more vertical on take off. and... Does anyone have ibuprofen? I need ibuprofen! oh. Mr. Lunt: You know, these lobsters remind me of my Aunt Lucy. This may come as a surprise to you, but my Aunt Lucy was a lobster. Pa Grape: Yeah, right.... Mr. Lunt: No, really! Imina pretty big one, too! Sometimes, when she fell asleep, we used to pull on her tendons and make her legs move. Pa Grape: No, re- Mr. Lunt: No, really! It was fun, we did it at the church picnic once, we actually got her walking across the table. Junior Asparagus: WHAT?!? Mr. Lunt: Hey, they told me to ad lib! You don't give me a script, you take what you get, my friend! Pa Grape: True, but the kid's got a point. That was odd. Larry: Dude, you are weird. (The People of Nineveh Laughing) Larry: Thar she blows! Mr. Lunt: Where? Larry: Right there! (gasps) Mr. Lunt: Medic. Larry: Sorry, it's kinda slick! Khalil: ...told them what they were doing wrong, they said they were So-AAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!! Jonah: (Screams) whew, I'm alive.Category:Movie transcripts Category:Transcripts almost complete